Liebe oder Freunschaft
by Willows47
Summary: Warrick und Catherine müssen für einen Fall nach New York und als sie zurück kommen, hat sich alles zwischen ihnen geändert.
1. Chapter 1

CSI Oder die Charaktere gehören mir nicht, ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

Liebe oder Freundschaft?

Teil 1

Catherine hatte schon einiges hinter sich, als sie an diesem Abend um kurz nach zehn wieder zur Arbeit kahm. Sie hatte an diesem Vormittag nur vier Stunden geschlafen, am Nachmittag den Haushalt und den Einkauf erledigt und Lindsay am Abend bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen.

Wie immer war sie eine viertel Stunde zu früh auf Arbeit, aber das machte nichts, da konnte sie sich wenigstens Zeit lassen.

Sie holte sich erst einmal ein Cafe im Pausenraum um richtig auf trapp zu kommen und ging dann in den Umkleideraum.

Als sie fertig war ging sie wieder in den Pausenraum um dort auf die anderen zu warten.

Sara und Nick waren schon da. Sie begrüßte beide und setzte sich.

Nach 5 Minuten waren auch Gil und Warrick da. Sie fingen an über den neuen Fall zu reden.

Es ging um einen Mord an einer Frau die sie in der Mülltonne gefunden haben. Sie starb wahrscheinlich an einem Schuss ins Herz. Die Leiche ist bereiz bei Doktor Robbins.

Plötzlich klingelt das Handy von Grissom. Es ist Brass.

„Wir haben eine neue Leich gefunden. Auch in einer Mülltonne, weiblich mit einem Schuss in die Brust. Es deutet alles darauf hin dass es der gleiche Täter ist."

„Danke Brass, ich bin sofort da".

„O.K. Leute, sie haben eine weitere Leiche gefunden. Nick, Warrick und Ich wir gehen zum Tatort und sehen uns dass mal an. Ihr zwei bleibt hier und versucht die Identität unserer Toten herauszufinden".

Catherine und Sara versuchten die ganze Nacht die ID des Opfers zu ermitteln. Nach Stundenlangen durchsuchen von Datenbanken hatten sie sie endlich gefunden.

Als Gil, Warrick und Nick wieder zurück ins CSI Labor kamen suchte Gil sofort Cath auf.

„Hy Gil".

„Hy Cath, hey sag mal wie findest du eigentlich New York?"

„Weis nicht, ich war noch nie dort, wieso?"

„Naja, so wie es der Fall bis jetzt ergibt werden wohl zwei von uns da hin fliegen müsse, da der Mörder wahrscheinlich aus New York ist".

„Und da willst du mich schicken? Wer soll den noch mit?"

„Na ich dachte da so an Warrick. Ihr ward doch auch in Miami so ein gutes Team und da dachte ich es währe vielleicht nicht schlecht wenn ihr wieder zusammen fahrt."

„O.K. Wann soll es losgehen? Ich muss noch packen und Nancy frage ob sie auf Lindsay aufpassen kann."

„Morgen früh um 8 geht der Flug"

„Na gut das schaffe ich, ich mach mich gleich los".

Schnell stand Catherine auf und ging.

Als Warrick von Gil erfahren hat das er ausgerechnet mit Cath nach New York fliegen soll hat er sich total gefreut, auch wenn er es niemandem zeigt. Er hatte schon immer das Gefühl das zwischen ihm und Cath was Besonderes ist. Und er fand sie schon immer sehr attraktiv.

Genau um 8.03 Uhr saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen im Flieger. Warrick hatte Cath ans Fenster gelassen.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie in der Luft. Der Flug verlief ruhig. Keine Turbolenze. Am Anfang des Fluges unterhielten sich Cath und Warrick die ganze Zeit sehr gut, aber nach einer weile ist Catherine so müde geworden das sie an Warricks Schulter einschlief. Er ließ sich von der Stewardess noch eine Decke bringen und deckte Cath vorsichtig so gut wie es ging zu ohne sie zu wecken. Er hörte noch eine weile Musik und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf Catherine's. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er auch eingeschlafen war.

Es war schon später Nachmittag als sie endlich landeten.

Sie holten sich sofort ihren Mietwagen ab, luden ihr Gepäck ein und fuhren zum Hauptgebäude des CSI in New York.

Dort wurden sie sofort darüber informiert dass sie inzwischen eine weitere Leiche gefunden haben. Diesmal direkt in New York.

Sie gingen zusammen mit zwei weiteren Ermittlern zum Tatort um ihn zu untersuchen. Es war eindeutig der gleiche Täter.

„Oh man" sagte Catherine, „Wie kann man einem Menschen nur so was antun?"

„Ich weis es nicht" antwortete Warrick.

Das Opfer wurde brutal zusammen geschlagen, gefesselt und zum Schluss erschossen.

Sie fingen an den Tatort zu untersuchen. Sie brauchten sehr lange da überall was rum lag was helfen könnte den Täter zu finden. Als sie fertig waren fuhren sie wieder ins CSI Labor um dort alles genauer zu untersuchen.

Catherine suchte gerade auf der Mülltonne nach Fingerabdrücken und Warrick untersuchte den Müll der mit der Leiche in der Mülltonne lag.

Um die Stille zu unterbrechen versuchte er ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Hey Cath, wie geht es Lindsay eigentlich?"

„Oh ihr geht es gut. Sie ist schon wieder ein ganzes Stückchen gewachsen seit du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast."

„Wirklich? Man sie wächst ja wie Unkraut."

„Oh ja das tut sie"

„"Hey was hältst du davon dass wir mit Linds mal wieder Eis essen gehen wenn wir zurück sind, nur wir drei?"

„Klar gerne, da wird sie sich freuen." Sagte Cath und lächelte Warrick an.

Sie redeten noch eine weile, dann gingen sie zusammen ins Labor für Fingerabdrücke um dort alle durchs AFIS laufen zu lassen die Cath auf der Mülltonne gefunden hat, und das waren eine ganze menge!

Da sie sich nicht so lange damit aufhalten wollten, überließen sie die Fingerabdrücke einem Laboranten. Es war schon sehr spät und sie brauchten beide dringend eine Dusche. Zurzeit konnten sie nicht viel tun, darum entschieden sie sich erst einmal ins Hotel zu gehen und ihre Zimmer zu beziehen.

Nach 15 Minuten waren sie am Hotel angekommen und gingen in die Lobby. Warrick trug seinen und auch Catherines Koffer. Sie trug nur ihre Handtasche. Sie hätte ihren Koffer auch selbst getragen aber Warrick bestand darauf auch ihren zu tragen, was sie sehr süß von ihm fand.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Catherine Willows" sagte Cath zu der Rezeptionistin. „Wir haben zwei Zimmer bestellt".

„Auf welchen Namen?" fragte die Rezeptionistin.

„Auf welchen Namen hat Gil den bestellt?" fragte Cath Warrick.

„Ich schätze mal auf deinen." antwortete er.

„Also dann auf Willlows?" fragte die Rezeptionistin wieder.

„Ja, auf Willows."

„O.K. Ich schaue nach."

-----Kurzes Warten-----

„Auf Willows habe ich hier eine Reservierung. Ein Doppelzimmer mit Fernseher?"

„Nein, sie müssen sich irren, es müssten zwei Einzelzimmer reserviert sein" sagte Cath verwundert.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Im Computer steht Doppelzimmer".

„Können sie die Reservierung nicht noch umändern?" fragte Warrick.

„Tut mir leid, aber leider sind alle Zimmer belegt."

„Warten sie einen Moment ich rufe Grissom an" sagte Cath zu ihr.

Nach drei bis vier mal klingeln nahm Gil an.

„Grissom." Kahm seine Stimme aus dem Telefon.

„Hy Gil, ich bin's Cath."

„Hey Cath was gibt's? Habt ihr schon was gefunden?"

„Eigentlich rufe ich aus einem anderen Grund an, Gil. Wieso hast du in diesem Hotel Zimmer gebucht wenn schon alle Einzelzimmer belegt sind?"

„Oh, darum rufst du an. Also ich habe dieses Hotel gebucht weil es das einzige war das überhaupt noch Zimmer frei hatte, weil dort gerade die Zeit ist in der besonders viele Touristen kommen. Ihr werdet es doch ein par Tage aushalten in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, oder?"

„Ja, ist schon okay."

„Gut. Dann ruft an wenn ihr was habt."

„Machen wir, Tschau."

Catherine legte auf und schaute Warrick an, der schon gespannt darauf war was Gils Ausrede ist.

„Ich schätze dass wir nur ein Zimmer haben" sagte Cath zu ihm. „Wir haben Glück dass Gil überhaupt noch eins bekommen konnte. Alle Hotels sind ausgebucht."

„Wirklich?" fragte Warrick. "Mal wieder Touristenzeit."

„Ja, denkst du wir schaffen das?" fragte Cath mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Beide fühlten sich sogar ziemlich wohl damit zusammen in einem Zimmer zu wohnen, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würden.

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Catherine öffnete die Tür und Warrick trug ihre Koffer in das Zimmer.

Es war sehr hübsch eingerichtet mit einem großen Doppelbett, einem kleinen Tisch mit Stühlen, einer Couch und einem großen geräumigen Bad mit Dusche.

Sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, dachte Warrick.

Er stellte die Koffer neben der Couch ab und schaute sich um.

„Ich brauch jetzt erst einmal ne Dusche" sagte Cath. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ja ich auch, aber geh du ruhig zuerst. Ich geh dann nach dir."

„Okay."

Cath kramte aus ihrem Koffer frische Sachen für den nächsten Tag raus, hängte sie über einen Stuhl und ging dann ins Bad.

Die Dusche tat ihr gut. Sie war total verschwitzt und der Geruch des Mülls, der nicht gerade Blumig roch, hatte sich in ihrer Haut und ihren Sachen festgesetzt.

Als sie fertig war wickelte sie sich nur schnell ein Handtuch um und ging aus dem Bad.

„So jetzt kannst du rein."

Warrick saß auf dem Bett und schaute Fernsehen.

„Oh, gut. Ich will ja nicht das du vor mir abhaust weil ich stinke."

Beide Lächelten. Dann ging Warrick duschen.

Cath trocknete sich ab und zog sich an.

Da es aber trotz Klimaanlage verdammt heiß war entschied sie sich zum schlafen nur BH und ihr Hotpants anzuziehen. So legte sie sich aufs Bett und schaute Fern.

Als Warrick fertig mit duschen war, zog er sich eine seiner Boxershorts an und ging aus dem Bad.

Er sah Catherine auf dem Bett. Er wusste ja schon immer dass sie eine tolle Figur hat aber dass sie so toll aussieht hätte er nicht gedacht. Er hat sie ja schließlich noch nie nur in Unterwäsche gesehen.

„Hey Warrick, soll ich den Fernseher ausmachen, willst du schlafen?"

„Nein, ist schon okay" antwortete er „ Ich bin noch nicht müde, habe im Flugzeug lange geschlafen."

„Na gut. Wollen wir uns noch einen Film zusammen ansehen?"

„Klar, warum nicht."

Er setzte sich zu Catherine aufs Bett, hielt aber etwas abstand um ihr kein ungutes Gefühl zu geben.

Sie zapten eine ganze weile durch die Kanäle bis sie endlich einen Film gefunden hatten den sie kucken wollten.

Nach einer weile sagt Cath zu Warrick. „Wieso sitzt du so an der Kante? Du fällst ja fast raus. Also wen du auch so schläfst wie du jetzt sitzt würde es mich nicht wundern wenn du nachts aus dem Bett fällst. Wenn du lieber nicht mit mir in einem Bett schlafen willst musst du es sagen, ich schlafe auch auf der Couch."

„oh nein, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Das hab ich nicht so gemeint. Ich kann auch näher rutschen wenn du willst."

„Ja das will ich." Sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Komm schon her."

Er rutschte zu Catherine, sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

So saßen sie nun fast den ganzen Film über da.

Als er zu Ende war schaute Catherine Warrick an und sagte „Danke für den guten Komfort."

Er schaute sie an und lächelte. „Hab ich doch gern gemacht."

Catherine wollte den Fernseher ausmachen, aber sie konnte die Fernbedienung nicht finden, also musste sie aufstehen und ihn per Hand ausschalten.

Warrick machte seine Nachttischlampe an und Cath machte das große Licht aus.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm ins Bett und schaute ihn an. Keiner der beiden wusste was er sagen sollte.

Um die Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen sagte Cath „Deinen Muskeln sind toll."

„Findest du?" sagte er und lächelte „Du kannst sie dir ruhig näher ansehen."

„Okay."

Sie rutschte ganz nah zu Warrick, er spannte seine Muskeln an und sie drückte mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf seine Brustmuskeln.

„Wow, du trainierst wohl oft, heh?"

„Naja , immer wenn ich Zeit hab."

„Ich liebe Männer mit Muskeln." sagte sie und lächelte.

Sie schauten sich beide an und plötzlich kahm es über sie. Sie konnten einfach nicht mehr anders, das Verlangen war zu groß.

Sie fingen an sich zu küssen.

Nach einer weile ging Warrick langsam mit seinen Lippen an Catherines Hals hinunter.

Sie genoss es sehr seine warmen Lippen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

Vorsichtig schob er einen ihren BH-Träger von ihrer Schulter und küsste sie sanft. Sie streichelte über seine warmen Muskeln, er öffnete ihren BH und streifte ihn ihr ab.

Sie legten sich hin und Warrick fing an ihren Bauch zu küssen. Catherine strich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Er zog ihr langsam ihre Hotpants aus, danach zog er auch sich seine Boxershorts aus und legte sich vorsichtig auf sie.

Warrick schaute Cath an, weil er sich nicht sicher war ob sie wirklich mit ihm schlafen wollte. Aber sie lächelte ihn nur an, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. In dem Moment wusste er genau das sie es wollte.

Sie schliefen miteinander.

Als Catherine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag sie nackt in Warricks Arm mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fiel ihr wieder ein was letzte Nacht passiert war. Sie sah das Warrick noch schlief, stand leise auf, nahm sich ihre Sachen und ging erst einmal ins Bad um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen.

Als sie wieder aus dem Bad ging saß Warrick auf dem Bett und schaute sie an.

Keiner der beiden wusste was er sagen sollte, dann stand Warrick auf und ging ins Bad. Cath setzte sich auf die Couch und dachte nach.

Sie hatte das Gefühl das es ein Fehler war mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie kannten sich jetzt schon so lange und sie hatte Angst dass das jetzt ihre Freundschaft zerstört haben könnte. Sie mochte ihn wirklich sehr, aber sie glaubte nicht dass er auch so fühlt und deshalb würde sie es ihm auch nie sagen was sie wirklich fühlte, das war für sie klar.

Deshalb wollte sie auch nicht dass ihre Freundschaft daran zerbricht.

Als Warrick wieder aus dem Bad kahm fragte sie ihn ob er Frühstücken gehen will.

Sie gingen zusammen in ein kleines Restaurant gleich gegenüber des Hotels und bestellten sich einen Café.

Catherine wollte mit Warrick über letzte Nacht reden, darum versuchte sie es vorsichtig anzusprechen.

„Warrick?"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube wir müssen reden. Über letzte Nacht."

„Wieso? Hab ich dich etwa…? Es tut mir leid wenn…!"

„oh, nein, nein. Ich fand's echt kleine Pause schön, aber ich glaube es war vielleicht ein Fehler. Ich möchte nicht das unsere Freundschaft jetzt darunter leidet."

„Ja, natürlich."

Warrick liebte sie, das ist ihm letzte Nacht klar geworden, aber er traute sich einfach nicht ihr das zu sagen.

Er dachte wenn sie so denkt sollte er es ihr lieber nicht sagen.

„Wir sollten das lieber für uns behalten." Sagte sie „Sonst denken die anderen das wir New York nur genutzt haben um, na ja, weist schon."

Ja, ist schon okay. Wenn du das möchtest das es niemand erfährt wird das auch nicht passieren."

Die nächste viertel Stunde saßen sie nur schweigend da und tranken ihren Café.

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
